


hexagons in gold

by nervoussurfer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of implied stuff, Abuse, Child Neglect, Cycle of Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Distorted Worldview, Dubcon Kissing, Eating Disorders, Eavesdropping, Grooming, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I dunno if i can redeem chloe after this, Manipulation, Multi, Other, Peer Pressure, Poor Rose is so confused, Straight up dubcon, Swirlies, This gets really yikes after a while so fair warning, Trans Character, unwanted kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussurfer/pseuds/nervoussurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Chloe, how her past affects her, and how her actions affect others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. caring; careless

chloe had grown up around caring people. she didn’t have a bad upbringing, by any means. no. she’d never say that no one cared about her.

she was given the best tutelage, the best food, the best clothes. her father had not always been mayor, but he had always been rich. chloe always had people around who cared for her.

her nanny had cared whether or not she got mud on her dresses, and if she refused to eat. her nanny had cared when she scaled the vines in the garden, trying to take a shortcut to her room. 

she couldn’t recall that nanny’s name at the moment - she’d had so many - but her face was a fond memory.

when her mother was in, she cared about chloe too. she cared if chloe had been keeping up her piano studies, and her school studies, and how she looked today oh my your makeup is smudged. she cared. she did.

her father cared about her too. he was just busy. the only time she really got to be with him, was when he was in mayor mode. have to look the best for the public, have to not be who you are at home. but even when he couldn’t care about her, as he had to care for his citizens, he still showed compassion in little ways. letting her know to sit up straight, get your hair out of your face, smile.

so surrounded by people who cared about her, all her life, it threw her for a loop when she found that not everyone does.

at school - this year she was going to a public school, instead of private, for some political reason. she cared for her father enough to stoop like this.

at school, it was like a different world. no one looked her way, no one fussed over wrinkles in her dress. no one gave her a sideways glance when there was obviously a flaw in her makeup, or her hair, or her entire appearance. no one commented on how her outfit wasnt coordinated. and no one immediately recognized her, no one flocked to her side. she had to build her own empire.

and, worst of all, when she said things she knew as fact, sometimes people would challenge them.

it was strange. she didn’t enjoy it. it gave her this feeling that made her ears buzz. once the year was over, she would tell her father that, if he cared for her at all, he’d get her out of this horrible place.

she could withstand it for a year, though. right?

as time went on, she realized that there was a root of the problem. marinette. she was rude, spoke too much. careless with her words. didn’t she know that ladies were to be seen, not heard? honestly.

chloe and marinette got into fights practically every day. chloe was class president, so marinette had to do whatever she said, most of the time. but when marinette got elected?

chloe warred with herself, whether she should bow to authority or take back her rightful place. how had this happened in the first place? who would accept that chubby little wannabe as a commanding figure?

and yes, she does mean chubby. marinette had to be over 80 pounds, maybe even over 100. that’s practically obese, as chloe knows. her mother always taught her, skinnier is prettier and fatter is badder.

no. she couldn’t let this class be overrun by little miss fashion’s regime of happiness and sunshine. not everything can have a happy ending. but chloe just might have hers.

chloe fought against marinette’s rule, undermining need at every turn. she just kinda started carelessly shouting over marinette’s words. she bribed classmates to badmouth her. she stole the cushions that marinette had gotten for them.

and she started flirting excessively with adrien. she didn’t know a thing about him, besides that he was popular inside and out of the school. she knew all about marinette’s crush on him.

she didn’t actually care about adrien, she just wanted to hurt marinette.

after months of goading, and possibly a few gifts - not bribes, gifts - adrien finally went out with her. they go see a movie, carelessly eat popcorn, take a scenic drive. they end up at adrien’s place, and rest, cuddling and hanging out and not much else. 

if her mother asked - which she wouldn't, because she respected chloe's privacy and not because she didn't care - chloe would imply that she did do something with adrien. she didn't, but she knew her mother would be happy with an answer that meant her daughter was that enticing.

it would have been a perfect day, had chloe’s ears not been buzzing the whole time.


	2. cockroaches

sabrina bit her lip nervously, jogging down the hall with her book pressed to her chest. chloe was waiting on her. chloe needed her.

chloe was new at this school. and sabrina was a kind soul. so she had befriended chloe, tried to make her more welcome.

“there you are, sabrina! gawd, girl, you need to work out. you run like a chicken.” chloe guffawed. sabrina laughed slightly. chloe had been raised differently, had a different sense of humor. nothing wrong with that.

"did you bring the book?” sabrina nodded shyly. “oh, good! you’re so nice for helping me with math, sabrina. since im new and all. i could pay you for this, but you already said you’d do it for free. you’re so charitable!”

sabrina smiled at the compliments. “well, now that im here, with the book, should we get started?”

"mm. in just a second. i have to text my friend back. from my old school, you know.”

sabrina waited for her to finish. but they kept getting sidetracked. by 10, it was time to go home, and they still hadn’t studied any. 

chloe practically handed sabrina her homework, saying that she was so helpful and kind and could she please.

and sabrina couldn’t say no. she was so charitable, after all.

–

they’re in the bathroom and chloe has been here for 5 months now, so being new is no longer an excuse.

"sabrina? oh my gawd, what are you waiting for? don’t make me do it myself, i just got a manicure yesterday.” chloe pouts, examining said nails.

sabrina was standing over one of their fellow students, in a stall, preparing to give him a swirly. he struggled against her grip, but her police officer father hadn’t taught her nothing.

she doesn’t remember his name. she hasn’t hung out with her classmates lately, too busy hanging out with chloe.

"im just trying to get the right angle, chloe. you want him to be punished, right?” truth be told, she was deliberating because she didn’t want to do this. this wasn’t her. what happened to quiet, charitable, smart sabrina?

who was she? who was this?

these days it seemed like she couldn’t live without chloe. even if that meant living without anyone else. once they started actually calling each other friend, chloe’s complements came less and less. but when she did praise sabrina, it lit a little spark in her heart.

chloe was the only one who tolerated sabrina now. she couldn’t just leave. she would be all alone.

"sabrina! hurry up, before someone comes in! seriously, its not an art. you’re just flushing his head down the toilet! you dunce! honestly, if i could replace you, i would. you’re so stupid.”

sabrina shoved the kids head in the toilet, ignored his gurgling yells, and flushed. for the sake of her friendship. for her own sake.

–

it’s their junior year and no, sabrina doesn’t have a single friend besides chloe. she doesn’t mind. no one who could be her friend is worthwhile. all her classmates are cockroaches. she only needs chloe.

they’re alone in chloe’s room and sabrina feels off. she always kinda does sometimes, but this time there’s a reason.

they’re halfway into “tout ce qui brille”(chloe’s favorite movie, they’ve both seen it maybe 50 times), when chloe turns her way with that gleam in her eye.

"hey, sabrina. i have an idea.”

that was a first. no, she doesn’t mean that. she would never say that out loud.

"what’s your idea, chloe?”

chloe flips her hair and does that smug smile where she thinks she’s the smartest person in the room.

“boys don’t like dorky girls who are too nervous to do anything. that’s why adrien hasn’t gone after marinette yet. that and the fact that she’s so forgettable. boys like girls who take charge and know what they’re doing.”

she pauses, like the next thing she’s going to say should be obvious. “…so, we-”

"you’re so slow, sabrina! its no wonder i have better grades than you!” only because sabrina worked on chloe’s homework instead of her own. “obviously, boys like mature, well-practiced girls. who’ve done stuff before, so she can teach him what to do.”

"yeah. so, what, you’re saying that adrien won’t date you until you’ve already had a boyfriend?”

chloe rolls her eyes. “no, sabrina. no. im saying we should practice together.”

"what?!” sabrina almost choked. her eyes darted around the room, both trying not to look at chloe and looking for a way out.

"sabi, hear me out.” oh, she used the nickname. “this will help both of us. this is a mutual benefit opportunity. ill use my skills to get adrien, and youll use yours to get. someone.”

sabrina shook her head. “chloe, this doesn’t seem like the way to go about this.”

"are you worried because it seems gay? girl, its not gay if we’re practicing. just pretend im a boy. if you love me, you’ll help me.”

sabrina wasn’t a homophobe. the very thought made her cringe in horror. did chloe just forget that she had two dads? or was that deliberate? no, no, that wasn’t why. something about this was making her stomach do flips.

chloe took sabrina’s face between her hands, slender fingers resting on her cheeks.

"you love me, don’t you, sabrina?”

chloe squished her face, making her do a fish mouth. sabrina nodded.

"good.” chloe moved in, and sabrina gave up. chloe could do whatever she wanted, and sabrina would indulge her. like usual.


	3. chaton et abeille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the original summary was "she doesn’t mean to hurt him. her barbs are just always kept sharp." but I don't think that fits anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loud content warning for: transphobia, threatening to out a trans character, dubious sexual assault, sexual content, manipulation, implied child neglect, after-abuse niceness, implied "cycle of abuse", that thing when someone's nice to you and you forgive them for everything
> 
> I actually apologize for this, idk where it came from and idk how I even wrote it lmfao

adrien remembered chloe. he almost didn’t, she was so different now. grown up into the girl with an exterior of juicy fruit gum but a gaze piercing as a dagger. 

she didn’t recognize him, or she didn’t talk about it. either way, that kept him on edge.

they’d known each other for a short time when they were young, when they went to an affluent kindergarten and he answered to ‘adrienne’. they didn’t stay close after that, adrien going into homeschooling and chloe to an expensive but strangely average private school.

he hadn’t even thought about her in years.

okay, if she remembered who he was, she wouldn’t even be looking his way, right? no way. she doesn’t remember. she couldn’t, flirting with him as she was.

it was so constant, though. whenever she was in the room, she was always making moves. so blatant, so loud, it almost made adrien embarrassed. he’s never been paid so much attention before, much less by an, honestly, pretty cute girl.

he’s heard whispers about her. he doesn’t gossip, but he can’t voluntarily go deaf. she’s a bully, she’s a cheat, she’s not good news. it shouldn’t get to him, but he can’t help but let that color his perception.

sure, it was years ago, but what he remembered of chloe was nice. she was kind to him, sharing snacks and toys, helping him put his then-long hair into a ponytail when he couldn’t reach. sheepish and giggly. she couldn’t have changed so much, could she?

she didn’t even seem to have many friends here. no one liked her, aside from sabrina. their table at lunch was quite lonely. 

and sabrina only seemed to hang out with chloe because no one would hang out with her. if someone would take in sabrina, she’d leave chloe in a heartbeat. 

or, that was how it seemed to adrien. he could be wrong.

she kept flirting with him. which, at a point, became like saying the sky is blue. time passes. there’s the class president election. chloe lost. she became ever more almost pleading in her attempts.

she bought him candy. she slipped him money, of which he didn’t need. she complimented him and sent him letters and texts and he’s on the verge of saying yes when she managed to get him alone.

it’s just after school, in the gym, and adrien was getting his stuff, gym clothes and such, from his locker for fencing class. he was more than wealthy enough to just have an extra pair, but he saw no need to not use what he already had.

the door opened behind him, he heard its distinctive squeal. from the humming, it was a girl. he knew it was a girl because he recognized the lilt, sort of. must’ve been someone from class. didn’t matter, he’d see who it was when he left.

he didn’t get the chance, though. the girl walked into the aisle he was on, and spoke to him. “adri? what are you doing here?” chloe.  
he zipped his gym bag, and spun around. “chloe? i could ask you the same!”

she giggled and walked closer, purposefully putting more swing into her thin hips. “i had to get some stuff.” he’d always wonder afterwards if she really did, or just came because she knew he was there.

she’s so close now. she smelled like magnolias, and it must’ve been perfume. she poked his chest, and walked her fingers up, until around his collarbone she slipped her hand behind his neck.

“do you have to keep teasing me, adrien? we both know what we want, so why not go for it?”

his hormones went haywire. a very pretty girl is coming onto him, much too close and much too eager. but something small went off in his head, this was not right, she’s cornering him, he was trapped. he couldn’t respond, so he didn’t.

he tries to look at her eyes but he keeps looking at her lips, and now they’re touching his and her lips are really soft, smooth and taste like honey. he rests his hands really lightly on her hips, cautious and careful.

she can really kiss, has she practiced?

chloe’s hands are going down and his breath hitches and he can’t seem to stop her and her slender fingers are slipping under and

"what?”

adrien’s unsure if his face turned red or white, but his spinal cord is full of ice water and his throat is full of fire.

chloe leaned in, her chin almost resting on his shoulder. “when i was little, i had a friend named adrienne agreste. see, we were closer than anything. and when i met you, i remembered her. i thought maybe it was a coincidence, or you were her brother.” she laughed darkly. “guess i should’ve pondered more.”

she pressed forward, rubbing with her fingers fit for a pianist. adrien gasped and choked back a squeal. he’s trying not to enjoy this, his heart is in his throat but his briefs are soaking.

“so, listen. this is a nice, nice piece of gossip.” no, no no no no. “but i take care of my own. you ever notice how rumors never spread about sabrina? if you give me what i want, no one has to know.”

adrien opened his mouth to answer, but chloe chose that moment to crook her fingers, so instead he moaned. panting, the air was suddenly too thick.

"so? am i going to tell everyone about this, or..?”

his vocal cords aren’t working for anything other than moaning, so he just shakes his head, knees knocking. god, he hates this, but the stimulation’s filled his brain with fog. helpless, he feels nauseous.

“good!” her hand retreats and he whines from the loss. pathetic. she takes his hand in hers - her other hand, not the one that was down his briefs - and walks him out of the school.

after that, its a full anxiety-filled 24 hours before she talked to him again. “hey, adri!” she greeted him, quite loudly to get attention. “didn’t you say you were free tonight? how’s about i cash in that movie you promised me?”

he never had, but she was making a show. he smiled with colorless cheeks and took her hand.

they rode in his limo, and caught some movie chloe wanted to see at the theater. adrien couldn’t pay attention to it. not that he’d wanted to see it anyways, bowing to her wants.

when it was over, it was still early, sun not yet set. they headed to adrien’s place, where chloe cuddled into him and had a one-sided conversation about the movie.

with her so close, he’s afraid she might do something again. his chest feels bound in more ways than one.

she doesn’t do anything. which is more than fine with him. and, if he’s honest, despite the circumstances, no ones ever given him so much attention. chloe’s like an excitable golden lab, always bothering him for pets and treats. it was nice. this was nice, just sitting here.

she looked up at him mid-rant. “hey, so, it’s okay if we’re not really a couple behind closed doors, right?”

she’s asking him? maybe she’s not as confident as he thought she’d be about this. “what do you mean? it’s up to you, you know.”

“well, i mean. im not gay. i just kind of wanted you because you’re popular. and because everyone else wanted you too. i think we should get to know each other, but im not. actually romantically interested.” she frowned.

a lot of information. most of it hurt. adrien nodded, tried to shake it off, and took a breath.

"you first?”


	4. carousel horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose may look like a quiet, wideeyed wallflower, and she may be, but she was no fool and she paid attention to her surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry it took me 3 months to finish My Miraculous guise, now we're back to business: shitty weird ooc abusefic

the hills had eyes, the walls had ears, the trees whispered secrets, and rose was a guilty eavesdropper.

it wasn't her fault that her classmates were tantalizingly interesting. it wasn't her fault that she had a motherly nature, wanting to soothe and suffuse all pain. it certainly wasn't her fault that one chloe bourgeois was a mess, a multi-car pileup in human form.

chloe had always been of interest to rose, from the first day that her sparkly sequined wedges had stepped foot into their school, matching the white marble that the building was made of in pristineness.

chloe was the daughter of the mayor, and before that she was still the daughter of a wealthy man. everyone in the school was moderately middle-class, usually upper middle. nino was probably the poorest, and adrien the most well-off, behind chloe now. so they were well equipped to deal with any social ignorance chloe's wealthy life had given her.

as the story progressed, however, it turned out that chloe was not just a small handful, more like a truckload. most just found her an insufferable bitch and left it at that, but rose's keen gaze gave her insight. she saw issues, she saw confusion.

she decided that chloe was one to be watched.

chloe seemed simple enough. rich girl, spoiled childhood, easy life. bossy, catty, and a gossip. those were all true, but rose saw the way she always looked up to see who was looking at her.

the way she sat, the way she smiled, what she ate for lunch, how she dressed, how she talked, how she slipped into the bathroom with sabrina at her tail.

chloe tried to rule the classroom with a golden fist, but everyone whispered about how they didn't like her. even sabrina betrayed doubts. oh, sabrina. rose had really liked sabrina before chloe, she had been so sweet and kind and charitable. but chloe shaped her, somehow, like she'd been clay. no one else recalled sweet sabrina besides rose, which was even sadder.

but what really captured her interest, undeniably trapped it, was one of the more recent incidents. rose had been washing her hands in the bathroom. the door creaked eerily and rose hid in a stall, in fear of ghosts and monsters. it was a silly reflex action, and she was about to leave again, but then, 

“sabrina, hold the door.”

rose peered her big, wide eyes under the stall door. that was chloe. if rose left now, chloe would find a way to ridicule her, and... she wouldn't be able to listen in to the gossip. rose sat on the toilet and brought her feet up to rest on the rim, hiding.

chloe and sabrina discussed a lot that time, or rather, chloe talked at sabrina. she said so much, rose had to take out her notepad to jot it all down. quite a feat.

"honestly, who does she think she is? my father's the mayor, and she's just some dumb pauper. gawd, what a bigmouth.” she had said.

"i can't believe that loser. so many stray adopted mongrels, they'll escape and stampede through paris one of these days!” she had said.

"now that the little gnat taken my rightful place as class president, we need to come up with a plan for revenge.” she had said.

and this was good enough on its own to sate rose's thirst, but chloe was not yet done. she kept talking, irrelevantly, until rose's continued stay on the edge of the hard plastic toilet seat began to hurt. it sounded like they were going to go, so rose started to put away her notepad and things.

but "do you want to get in a little practice?" chloe had said.

rose's attention whipped back so hard she nigh got whiplash. sabrina started to weakly argue - what could make sabrina argue against chloe, good god - that they were in school and they shouldn't and what if someone walks in.

"don't worry about it. we've blocked the door, no one's in here. don't be so nervous all the time, would i, chloe bourgeois, your best friend, ever do you wrong? don't you want to make your boyfriend happy?"

well firstly, yes, chloe bourgeois would. chloe bourgeois does all the time. and, sabrina had a boyfriend? since when?! rose was missing all the context for this and would trade her favorite fluffy pink throw blanket for some.

sabrina only made a little unsure hum and then all went quiet. rose could tell they were doing something, but couldn't see. she tilted to angle her vision through the crack in the stall, and, oh.

sabrina was sat on the edge of the sink counter, hands curled around the edge for balance. chloe eclipsed her, one hand anchored on the counter to the side of the ginger, the other delicately tilting her chin. their lips met chastely, amaturely. practice. of course.

well, rose was just scandalized. this was unprecedented. not the girl kissing, no, that was definitely a frequent feature in this school. but this situation? this circumstance?

rose didn't even record it in her notepad. she knew every second of this moment would be burned into her brain until she died.

when the two separated, sabrina was flush, panting lightly. rose couldn't see chloe's face from this angle but she could just imagine that one expression, that little smug grin where she pursed her lips slightly, like she was too amused to be bothered. rose couldn't even see it and she wanted to deck chloe.

they finally left, and rose was floored. she had been so sure that she had full control over the school's gossip, eyes in every corner. but if she had missed this, what else was out there?

it took rose 15 more minutes to compose herself enough to leave the bathroom herself. she'd showed up late to gym, still reeling.

she went through the rest of the school day in a daze. it took all of her willpower to not just boggle at chloe when they were in the same room. even when juleka asked her what was wrong, she shrugged her off. 

she knew if she started talking to juleka, she'd spill everything. and she wouldn't do that.

rose took her time taking action, but time moved quicker than she'd like. things changed around rose while she was still hung up on this one little moment. she was seriously slacking on her duties, now unable to keep up, like she was wading in molasses.

next thing she knew, chloe was loudly crowing at the end of the school day, "hey adri! didn't you say you were free tonight? how's about i cash in that movie you promised me?"

so, chloe and adrien were dating now? rose couldn't say she didn't anticipate this. but she looked over, and adrien was pale as a ghost. his natural blush had faded from his cheeks, but he smiled at chloe and took her hand. he looked like he'd rather die. he looked like he just might, drop dead from proximity to chloe.

as the couple exited, rose had to bite her tongue from saying "what the fuck" aloud.

that night, she stayed up late, writing down all her thoughts and theories so she could look at them objectively. she felt like she was strapped to a carousel. she felt like they were all strapped to a carousel, going round and round with no rest.

finally, she caved and called juleka, giving her an earful. of course she promised to keep quiet, why had rose expected any less?

it took rose until the next day's lunch period to work up the muster to corner chloe. chloe was gathering her things, going to go home for lunch as was the norm. rose walked right up and linked arms with her.

"hey, chloe! i was thinking we could have lunch together! y'know, we never hang out, and what a shame, right?"

chloe laughed nervously, looking away. "well, i was gonna-"

"oh, don't worry about it, don't worry about it! you can do it another day, right? i wanna hang out, chloe! what do you say to your friend rose?" she felt a bit off, using chloe's own tactics against her. but this was for the sake of their whole class.

"i don't know, uh-"

"great! let's go!" and rose whisked her away without another word, sliding into the limo chloe had waiting for her.

the ride was quiet. rose didn't want to reveal her intentions to anyone, even if it was just the chauffeur.

arriving at chloe's place was surreal, in a way. it was so huge, rose nearly forgot what they came here for. she didn't snap out of it until they were safely secluded in the kitchen. the whole place was so empty, rose and chloe seated at a long table. chloe opened her lunch and cleared her throat.

"oh! right!" rose laughed nervously. "so, um. how've you been?"

"i've been fine, rose. cut to the chase. i know you're up to something."

"wh- me? up to something? as if- okay yeah i have a scheme. i'm just, worried, y'know? what's going on? everyone's on edge. i couldn't help but notice."

"well, what you can help is keeping your nose out of it." chloe cut apart her lunch, slicing the knife hastily. "nothing has to do with you, i don't understand your need to- to insert yourself into everything like some dumb fly in a spider's web!"

"because i care about you, chloe! i care about all our classmates! when someone needs help, i am there!" she clasped chloe's hand, interrupting her attack on her food. "i'm here for you too."

"don't do this, rose."

"don't do what, help a friend? i'm being kind, chloe, tell me what the problem is!"

"i'm not your friend! and there's no problem! you don't even know HALF the details of what's going on, you nosy fool!"

"if you would tell me-!"

"get out of my house. right now, get out. i don't need this right now. or any time."

rose stood, defiant. "i'm not leaving you."

"STEFAN!" chloe yelled into the other room. a very large, very burly man walked in. chloe nodded to rose and he bodily lifted her and started carrying her to the door.

"GET HELP, CHLOE! PROFESSIONAL HELP!" rose kicked and protested as stefan held her. he placed her gently on the front step, held her back from fighting her way back inside, and closed the door in her face.

she huffed angrily. the nerve! there was no way to have kept that situation from escalating. maybe chloe was the wise one, for calling stefan, because that could've come to blows. but maybe smacking chloe would've brought her to her senses.

but rose had done all she could, and that contented her. she took a breath, and became at peace with it. she skipped away, feeling as if things were about to change.


End file.
